Products are available commercially for the treatment of natural bodies of water to control organic pollutants and/or algae therein. Such commercial products are usually based on copper sulfate, or other heavy metal salts, which in turn results in heavy metal contamination of the water.
There is one product on the market known as Organica .sup.R Pond Clarifier, manufactured by Organica Inc. of Norristown, Pa., which is sold in either liquid or water-soluble small particulate sold form. This is a product containing active microbes that preemptively digest the food source in lakes and ponds that supports algae and weed growth. However, while an excellent product, being both biodegradable and non-toxic, this product is not very useful in rivers, streams and other moving bodies of water, including stream fed or spring fed lakes or ponds with outlets, since the dissolved product tends to remain in and move with the water to which it has been added. In addition, even in relatively still bodies of water, the uniform application of this product to bodies of water having large surface areas and/or relatively deep sections is very difficult.